We all need to band together, even if it hurts us
by Majandra
Summary: This is a Angel/Buffy crossover The end of the world is coming again. C/A B/S


We all need to band together, even if it hurts us. – By Janey.  
  
  
  
Authors note – Hay hope you enjoy this fiction. It's a Buffy/Angel crossover. And this is for someone who I miss very much and wish was with me today.  
  
Category – Cordy/Angel Buffy/Spike Willow/Tara Xander/Anya  
  
  
  
1 CORDEILA  
  
  
  
I frowned at Wesley as he tried to impress Fred with his upper body strength. Yeah right he is such a weakling. I wonder where Gunn was? Probably trying to think of a way to impress Fred who by the was isn't that great looking but what is it with guys always preferring the plain boring girls or weird slayer girls.  
  
"Hay Cordy could you take Conner?" Angel asked me suddenly snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
"Sure." I said with a smile taking Conner into my arms. Oh he was so cute and sweet and yeah he hadn't been in the world long and he had a psycho Mom but I love him.  
  
"Thanks I have to make a few call's and well Wesley seems a little busy!" Angel said as he glanced over at Wesley with a frown. Wesley had rolled up his sleeves and was now trying to tense his muscles.  
  
"Okay." Angel said heading toward the office. I smiled after Angel and then looked lovingly down at the bundle of joy in my arms. God he had done so much to me. Conner was a baby yet had made me go all mushy and soft inside and it was nice. Angel is a good Dad the other night we all fell asleep together me, Conner and Angel it was nice in fact it was really nice.  
  
"Yo Cordy what up?" Gunn asked entering the hotel. I looked up and flashed Gunn a smile.  
  
"Hay where have you been?" I asked, Luckily Gun hadn't seen Wesley trying to get jiggy with Fred.  
  
"I went to see some of my boy's from my old hood." Gunn said looking around. Gunn's smile faded.  
  
"Wesley trying to swoop in on Fred huh?" Gunn asked with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged I didn't want to get into any of there mini dramas.  
  
"Come on Conner let's go see Daddy." I whispered heading toward the office to escape the appending show of male hormones. I went into the office and saw Angel just staring into space.  
  
"Hay you okay?" I asked sitting on a nearby chair.  
  
"No, No I'm not were not!" Angel blurted out I frowned at his behaviour then realised okay so the end of the world was coming – Again.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
  
  
"I called Giles and informed him and I left a message for Angel and the guys and I called Oz." Willow informed me as her, Xander and myself sat around the kitchen table in my house.  
  
"Oz? Will are you sure?" I asked concerned Willow smiled at me and nodded.  
  
"We I guess we need all the help we can get." I sighed.  
  
"Look Giles will be here by tomorrow then we can sit down and finally make sense of what is going to happen." Xander assured me I nodded as he made sense; I was scared as again the end of the world was coming. But hay no biggie I mean it was a regular occurrence.  
  
"Tara is also going to help." Willow said softly. I smiled and I guess Willow knew that was a thank you.  
  
"So Buff got any plan buzzing around in that head of yours huh? Any tricks up your sleeve, any new weapon that kill end of the earth type demons?" Xander asked me nervously I shook my head.  
  
"Nope, Look we don't even know what were facing yet so I think till Giles and the other's get here we should just chill." I ordered Will and Xander agreed and we headed into the den where Dawn and Anya were watching T.V.  
  
"Buffy can I go to the movies tomorrow night with Tim?" Dawn asked I looked at Willow for help who just shrugged.  
  
"Dawnie Giles is coming to visit tomorrow don't you wanna say hi?" I asked. I hadn't told Dawn yet I mean she'd been through so much and was finally getting on track – Except for the stealing thing and the lying but that was what all teenage girls did right  
  
"Mr Giles I can see him after come on Buffy Chris asked me." Dawn informed the room.  
  
"Who's Chris?" Me, Xander and Willow asked in unison. Well me and Xander for the same overprotected reason's and Willow coz she liked the thought if Dawn having a date, Willow was like a best friend to Dawn and sometimes I wish I could be like that but I was her sister and I needed to look out for her.  
  
"God Chris is a guy from school he's funny and cool." Dawn told us.  
  
"How old is he?" I asked Dawn didn't answer for a minute.  
  
"Sixteen!" Dawn finally replied quickly. Well that was all I needed.  
  
"Dawn hay why don't you go to the movies with a guy your own age?" I asked Dawn made a disgusted face.  
  
"You know sixteen year old guys only want one thing the dirty horny animals and I should know I was one." Xander said. Dawn let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Look Buffy I will be fine why can't I go?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because something big is going to happen." I told her softly.  
  
"Like what?" Dawn asked with a suspicious frown. I kneeled down near her.  
  
"When I was patrolling last night and me and spike-"  
  
"Spike wait you said you were patrolling by yourself hence why I didn't need to come?" Xander asked.  
  
"Look that doesn't matter." I said quickly I hadn't told them about the spike part.  
  
"Anyway we came across this demon who well dropped a book while running away with his bag full of clothes." I said demons today were getting way to domestic.  
  
"So?" Dawn asked still puzzled, I sighed again.  
  
"Spike read the front of the book and he thought it said the day of all rising. So I took it to willow who confirmed it."  
  
"So what?" Dawn asked still puzzled.  
  
"Dawn this day is what we think means when every human soul who has died in skeleton form or flesh will rise from the dead and become vampires or zombies and that's all we could work out so far."  
  
"But basically it's bad and when Giles gets here we will know more." Anya added. Dawn got up to her feet.  
  
"Well we will fight it!" Dawn said I smiled she was stronger than I gave her credit for.  
  
  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
  
  
"Okay, Fred you will stay here with Conner and Gunn you will keep an eye on them till I call you if and when we really need help so be on guard!" I ordered rushing down the stairs carrying my overnight bag.  
  
"Okay I can do that." Fred said holding my son in her arms. I couldn't take Conner with us it would be to dangerous but then again if I'm out of town and it's there perfect chance if someone wanted to hurt or kidnap him.  
  
"Change that, Fred and Gunn pack your stuff you are coming." I said with a sigh taking Conner from Fred's arms. I looked over to the stairwell where Cordy was coming down the stairwell with two cases.  
  
"Cordy! We can't take that I said essentials." I said frustrated.  
  
"Keep you pants on fang boy, look if I am going to die I want to be wearing my best outfit." Cordy replied I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Look no one is going to die especially you!" I said staring deeply into Cordy's eyes. She smiled back at me and walked over slowly. Okay be calm what's a kiss between friends.  
  
"Come on Conner before Dad has a heart attack." Cordy took Conner from my arms and there was no kiss, Not that I wanted there to be. I mean Cordy is a friend and co-worker that's all.  
  
"Here I am Angel ready for action and adventure and I am ready to stop the world from grave danger!" Wesley said appearing at my side and sticking his chest out. I glanced at him.  
  
"Okay but you will protect your co workers right?" Wesley whispered. I ignored him and headed to pack the cases in the car.  
  
"Oh I say Angel I will be there at your side if anything bad should happen." I smiled Wesley meant well and he was a good friend and yeah he wasn't Doyle but he had become a friend like Doyle was and he meant as much to me as Doyle did.  
  
"We are leaving in ten minutes." I said as I went outside.  
  
  
  
"So this is Sunnydale?" Gunn asked as we entered the town after our drive from L.A.  
  
"Ugh yeah it still smells the same." Cordy said making a disgusted face.  
  
"I must say it seems forever since I last came here." Wesley added glancing out the window.  
  
"It look's okay." Fred added, I could see Cordy's eyes roll.  
  
"Well maybe you should live here for eighteen years and see how you like it then and plus it's dark in the daytime it's awful." Cordy announced.  
  
"Here we are." I said parking out front of the summer's house. Man I felt nervous yet I wasn't about seeing Buffy I just felt strange.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
  
  
"So Giles were we right?" I asked as we all now stood around the kitchen table while Giles sat reading the book. Then he said those words that annoy the hell out of me.  
  
"I'm afraid so, oh dear lord." Giles mumbled. I looked over at Anya who was looking at the floor sadly she knew something I could read her like a book.  
  
"Anya, Are you okay want to share anything with us?" I asked. Anya looked up quickly.  
  
"Nope! Well okay this is bad." Anya said I saw Giles take off his glasses and pull out the damn cloth or Handkerchief as he called it and began wiping them.  
  
"You know don't you? And you didn't tell anyone." Giles said abruptly I frowned okay well-done Anya for getting the best secret keeper of the year award.  
  
"Look I didn't want to say in case my memory was wrong but yes I have heard of it but never seen one as well it need's such a big power to happen, like a hotspot and well they never could find one."  
  
"Who are they?" I asked trying to be helpful and info guy.  
  
"They are a group of Vampires called Huxley's." Anya told the room.  
  
"Okay so these Huxley vamps what's up with them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They are world known among the watches council and they contain five vampires," Giles told us.  
  
"Okay five so what I've taken out more than that." Buffy said getting annoyed that Giles wasn't getting to the point. Wow Buffy is still kind of hot when she gets worked up but Anya is my girl.  
  
"These Vamps are like some of the oldest ever vampires from like a thousand years ago! They have a steel cage around there heart and contain the power of about a hundred average vamps." Anya added.  
  
"Okay so why didn't I know about this?" Buffy asked getting all-angry again.  
  
"Because they were thought of as dead or lost but the hell mouth is the hot spot and they have found it!"  
  
"Okay so we kill them we get axes and kill um? Okay what are you not telling me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The will use a innocent girl, a girl with visions, and a demon and pour there blood over the hell mouth then kill ten new born children before saying the sacred words of Unilat and everything that is dead will be alive. People who have died since the beginning of time will rise and take on zombie or skeleton form and dusted Vampires will return from hell. The normal human will be killed instantly the power will destroy everything in the world in ten minutes." I stared amazed as Giles spoke I sat with Dawn who grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
  
"How do we stop it?" Buffy asked with a firm tone that kinda scared me.  
  
"Buffy I don't know!" Giles replied the G-man not knowing anything wow okay that was new.  
  
"Get on it! When Wesley and the others get here it's research mode and I will look into ways with Willow and Tara into gaining strength maybe there is a spell that can make me stronger or something." Buffy said.  
  
"What about me?" I asked Buffy looked over at me.  
  
"I want you to go get spike then take Dawn on her date then come back here and help Giles. Well take it from there." Buffy insisted.  
  
"Buffy I don't care about my date!" Dawn yelled Buffy looked lovingly over at her little sister.  
  
"I do I want you to have some fun just in case this is the last time."  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL  
  
  
  
Angel rang the doorbell to the summer's house.  
  
"God I feel sick!" Cordy whispered with Conner in her arms. Angel gave Cordy a smile before Dawn opened the door.  
  
"Hay!" Dawn said throwing her arms around Angel who was a little shocked.  
  
"Dawn, Um hay what's up." Angel asked puzzled.  
  
"You know I just missed you guys. And plus you saved me a few times. Cordelia hay!" Dawn said seeing Cordy.  
  
"And you had a baby?" Dawn asked Cordy shook her head.  
  
"Oh please you think I would put my body through that nope it's Angles and- "  
  
"Cordy come on don't leave the others standing out there." Angel said Cordy moved and let the others come through the door.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy said suddenly as herself and the rest of the scobby gang entered the hall to greet new friends and old.  
  
"Oh Hay Buffy!" Cordy said quickie she didn't want Angel and Buff getting all kiss kiss.  
  
"Cordy Hi! Wait did you have a baby?" Buffy asked with a frown.  
  
"Wow C I never thought you were the mother type." Xander said seeing his ex girlfriend.  
  
"Indeed!" Giles added disappointed in Cordy.  
  
"Wait this is not my Baby it's Angels!" Cordy said placing Conner in his stroller and pushing it over to Angel. Cordy smiled at the gang's faces.  
  
"Huh! Didn't see that coming!"  
  
"Is this true?" Buffy asked softly Angel nodded and Buffy peered down at Angles son.  
  
"Who is the Mother? Are you?" Buffy asked confused looking at Fred.  
  
"Oh no way!" Wesley said defending Fred.  
  
"Well how? I mean are you evil." Xander said eyeing Angel curiously.  
  
"No look Darla is the Mother it's a long story."  
  
"Darla as in evil vamp Darla?" Willow asked Angel sighed once more.  
  
"It's okay look moths ago Angel went all dark and broody and Darla came back and they were Dark and broody together and one night Angel decided to get down with his bad self and they did it! And wham months later she returns about to burst and carrying Angels baby." Cordy explained to a listening crowd.  
  
"Oh and Angel went back to normal!" Fred added.  
  
"Wow that is a story! Anyway um anyone interested in who those odd looking people are?" Anya said referring to Fred and Gunn.  
  
"Hay!" Gunn said defensively.  
  
"This is Gunn and Fred they work for me and they are my friends. And you all know Wesley." Angel said everyone nodded and shook hands.  
  
"Don't mind her she's people challenged." Xander whispered to Gunn referring to Anya.  
  
"Wesley how are you?" Giles asked Wesley smiled.  
  
"I am a rouge demon hunter now who saves the helpless and you?" Wesley asked Giles sighed.  
  
"Oh I went back to England. Relaxing and all" Giles replied.  
  
"Look we will make with the small talk later if we don't get killed first." Buffy snapped the room went silent.  
  
"Look chill Buffy if we do get killed at least we can say we talked first!" Cordy said Angel smiled at Cordy and Buffy noticed.  
  
"Fine whatever but come on Angel do you agree?" Angel didn't answer due to spike bursting in the door.  
  
"Wow didn't expect a bloody welcoming party," Spike said Angel became tense.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel asked angrily.  
  
"Look I am part of the gang now you idiot an anyway what about you? I thought you were having a good time in L.A?" Spike asked standing right in front of Angel.  
  
"Well what happened to you huh?" Angel asked with a grin.  
  
"William the bloody hanging around with a bunch of college students?" Angel asked.  
  
"Look if I hadn't got this chip in my head they would be dead but I've grown fond of Buff and little bit so you will have to get over it!"  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"Look can we put the male display of vampire male hormones aside and focus. Angel Spike is a friend and you will have to deal and Spike be nice. Now I want Giles, Wesley, Fred and Cordy in research mode go to my room there are some of Giles old book's in my closet. Now Gunn, Spike, Xander and Angel I want you guys to track down these Harvey Demons. Xander fill the guys in on the way. But remember no fighting just suss them out. Me Willow and Tara when she arrives will go and look for some spells. We will all meet here at eleven pm. Xander drop Dawn off at the Movies first. Okay." Buffy ordered everyone did as she said.  
  
  
  
"Hay um Buffy I had this um idea that we could bring forth this magical power called Winslow and it basically guides you through strong Magic spell's." Tara told Buffy who listened with interest.  
  
"Tara how do you know about that?" Willow asked with a frown.  
  
"Well I've been doing some low calm magic and I discovered it." Tara explained. Buffy got up from the Magic shop floor and headed outside.  
  
"I am going to get coffee work on it!" Buffy yelled before closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"Hay Buff need a hand?" A familiar voice asked behind her as Buffy tried carrying her purse and coffee's in one hand.  
  
"Oz?" Buffy asked puzzled Oz smiled and took the coffees out of Buffy's hand.  
  
"Thank you for coming. I would hug you but I have my hands full." Buffy said with a grin.  
  
"No problem we'll hug later if we survive whatever this big thing is?" Oz asked Buffy sighed.  
  
"We may have over acted on the calling people for help thing but you know I guess this is the worse it's been." Buffy said helplessly Oz shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm here maybe I can help?" Oz asked Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yup you can."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Angel buddy you and cordy?" Xander asked with a wink as himself and Angel walked along a head of Spike and Gunn.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about she's just a friend." Angel said defensively.  
  
"Okay, don't bite me!" Xander said stepping away. Angel sighed frustrated and walked off ahead.  
  
"Why is Angel storming off in a hissy fit?" Spike asked throwing his Cigarette bud on the floor.  
  
"I mentioned Cordy and he went all mean." Xander said with a pout.  
  
"Man those two, I don't see why they don't hook up already coz damn when they are together Angel can't keep his eyes off her." Gunn said Spike grinned.  
  
"Oh Buff will be upset that he's moved on from blonde to brunette-"  
  
"Spike leave it alone man." Xander said before Angel went flying across the street near an abandoned factory. A vampire appeared he was big, bigger than Angel and wore a long fun jacket to the floor. He had a few other Vamps with him of average size.  
  
"Okay I get dip's on the small one!" Xander said pulling out a stake.  
  
"Run!" Angel yelled getting up from the floor.  
  
"I am not bloody running off like a girl, or like Xander usually does." Spike protested heading straight toward the large Vamp that had a mean smirk on his face.  
  
"Hay!" Xander said hurt then he looked over at Gunn.  
  
"Well I usually will run like a man t least."  
  
"Man I am ready to kick some demon ass." Gunn said running up with Spike.  
  
"I am Adam Harvey and myself and my brothers who are a little busy right now will kill you mortal's and you Vampires which seem to want to kill it's own! But anyway I do not wish to fight tonight. I want your friend and I will get her fir she has the visions." The large Vampire said before turning and walking away slowly followed by his minions.  
  
"That was a Harvey Vamp? Wow I always wanted to meet one of them we could have become good mates." Spike said.  
  
"Come on!" Angel said running toward Buffy's house followed by Gunn.  
  
"What?" Xander asked puzzled.  
  
"They want Cordy, she is the ones with the visions." Angel yelled panic stricken.  
  
  
  
Dawn walked into her house and smiled as Buffy stood waiting.  
  
"Hay Buff." Dawn said sweetly. Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow that kid drives a nice car for a sixteen year old."  
  
"Yeah it's a nineteen sixty-nine caddy I invited him in but he couldn't he had stuff to do, anyway told you I'd be home before eleven." Dawn said as she wondered into the den.  
  
"Wow Oz is here! Hi" Dawn said sitting down on the sofa next to Fred who held Conner in her arms.  
  
"Where are the guys?" Buffy asked looking out the window.  
  
"They will be here Buffy you know guys always late." Cordy said coming through from the kitchen carrying a glass of cola for herself and a bottle of milk.  
  
"Wow a sight I never thought I'd see, Queen C with a bottle of milk." Buffy said with a grin sarcastically.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone can make jokes in this time of need." Wesley said with a grunt.  
  
"Why what's up fond something new?"  
  
"We will wait till everyone is here." Giles said with a sad sigh. Cordy testes some milk on her arm but suddenly a vision filled her head.  
  
"Oh no!" Cordy yelled falling to the floor crashing onto the coffee table clutching her head.  
  
"Wow the milk must be real hot." Willow said.  
  
"No she's having a vision." Fred said worriedly Wesley pulled Cordy into his arms. Just as the door was kicked down and Tim came marching in. Buffy turned from where she was helping Cordy.  
  
"Knock, Knock!" Tim said. Dawn frowned.  
  
"Tim, hay what are you doing here?" Dawn asked Tim laughed.  
  
"Well remember last week when you invited me and my friends over that was a bad mistake." Tim cackled.  
  
"Dawn get away from him." Buffy ordered. Cordy was still receiving a vision and clung onto Wesley. Three other tall Vampires entered they were tall and broad and all of them wore a chain with a tiny skull on.  
  
"Buffy they are the Harvey's, well four of them" Giles yelled. Buffy pulled Dawn back while the other all quickly moved behind Buffy.  
  
"All we want is a few things." Tim said.  
  
"Her the vision girl, and her and grab the kid as well." Tim ordered pointing to Cordy, Fred and Conner. So of his minions moved around the room.  
  
"Get off!" Fred screamed Buffy was ready to punch Tim until he threw her through the wall.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow and Tara said with scared looks in there face.  
  
"Back you fiend" Wesley said showing Tim a crucifix. Tim laughed and picked Wesley up and threw him across the room. Cordy was crying on the floor and Oz was helping her to her feet. Dawn had run to Buffy who lay unconscious on the grass in the backyard. Another Vamp picked Cordy up and Oz stood back.  
  
"Actually take Dawn instead of that plain girl. Even though Dawn is less innocent than her having a slayers sister will only increase the power." Tim ordered and Fred was dropped to the floor.  
  
"Chow!" Tim said as they left he picked up Conner and laughed before leaving the house.  
  
"Angel help!" Cordy screamed before being shoved into a car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next part to come soon! 


End file.
